


Who'd have thunk?

by ximeria



Series: 2014 Fic-A-Week (all the XMFC AUs) [47]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While everyone knows that Charles and Erik can be a bad influence on each other, there are other sides to their, at times, insane  relationship.</p><p>(This is a time stamp fic set around half a year after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/471500">11 days, 8 hours...</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who'd have thunk?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outside view from three people who are close to the Charles and Erik in the Mutant School series. As insane as their antics can be at times, Charles and Erik do manage to make it work and it may or may not come as a surprise to some people.
> 
> I thought I'd try a less insane driven story in this verse. As much as the two give Brian and Logan a headache nearly daily, they also work hard for their joint school.
> 
> I also needed out of their heads for once, because of the two other writing projects slowly drowning me *laughs*

Brian comes across them less than he'd initially expected. He's seen Charles with lovers before. He's walked in on a lot of half-dressed sex over the years - at least since he's come back into his son's life. If anyone had told him that Charles would get Erik Lehnsherr into bed, he'd probably have believed it. If they'd told him it would _last_ , he'd have laughed and then called for professional help for them.

The fact that it's now lasted nearly a year and as dysfunctional as it may have seemed at first, it works. And it must be serious. Brian realizes. Because Charles has matured from the relationship, more than Brian has ever expected him to.

It's a testimony to this, that Brian has stopped checking the study before walking in. This means that he stops dead at the sight meeting him, laid out on the couch. 

At least they're dressed, Brian thinks to himself. There are school papers laid out for grading all over the coffee table and empty cups of tea or coffee scattered in between.

Charles is nested in the corner of the couch with his head leaned back, mouth half open. His one arm hangs over the edge of the couch and a book lies dropped onto the floor. It wouldn't be so odd a sight if not for Erik passed out halfway on top of him, partly between his legs, face squashed between the back of the couch and Charles' ribs. His feet are sticking out over the armrest and at first Brian wonders how comfortable it can be, but then realizes he's getting the low murmur of a loop of hazy contentment from both of them. His empathy is nothing compared to his son's gift, but he's a little surprised to feel it as a complete loop.

The fallout a few months back couldn't have been missed by anyone. In fact, had Brian been a gambling man, he'd have guessed the relationship would have tanked for good. He'd even gleaned from Charles that one of the problems had been privacy. As an empath, Brian had an idea of Charles' hangups and why his relationships had never lasted. That he was getting a feedback loop like this from the sleeping men on the couch was a pleasant surprise.

Brian stares at them for a moment, then smiles. He's butted heads with Charles often enough, but with the years he's been forced to spend without his son, he's so pleased that Charles is finally happy.

One could have hoped that the two men would have had a calming influence on each other. Brian quirks a small grin as he grabs one of the bottles of whiskey from the bar and exits the study. Of course their school would be terribly boring without the antics of those two. Even if Brian could do without the occasional call from Fury.

He sets the course for Logan's office. They have scheduled a late evening talk about school matters, but Brian is in a good mood and Logan never turns down booze.

\---

Logan occasionally goes over the school's security footage. Not because he's a snoop, but because he likes the alone time, someone has to and he wants to avoid anyone gaining blackmail material on other students.

He's deleted a few things over the past year - since they set up the school. Mostly it's been small stuff that has no impact on school security.

He comes across the feed from one of the less used hallways and sighs deeply. Lehnsherr is normally better at avoiding the cameras, but maybe Chuck's derailed him again. Logan grins to himself. He'd like to use the footage to make the kids blush, but Lehnsherr has too much self control and Xavier jr. just tends to give him a tired look when he tries to tease them.

It doesn't make them any less entertaining to Logan. He's had to censor very little security footage since those two idiots got together. It's actually more often other students who get caught unaware of the cameras. Logan mostly just deletes the footage - he may be old but he's not dead. He understands that people find relationships in a setting like the school - he'd just wish they'd use their rooms to make out in instead of the hallways and class rooms.

There's something off about the body language in the footage Logan's about to delete, though. He hopes to god that those two aren't having another spat. The last one put everyone in the school on edge and Logan doesn't want to be forced to intervene again.

He relaxes when he catches the look of happiness on Charles' face and the way his shoulders relax. He's got his arms around Lehnsherr's neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Logan grunts and switches the feed off - then deletes what it's recorded the last few minutes. He marks down a few other inconsistencies and switches the camera back on. The hallway is empty now and Logan hopes they went somewhere where he won't come over the footage at any point.

\---

Back before they joined the new school, no one could have gotten Raven to admit that she'd missed her brother. But she can admit now, that she's glad to have him back. She's never had much interaction with Brian, but having Charles back makes her happy - not having to fight on opposite sides, even more so.

In the beginning Raven had expected Erik to dislike Charles, because they were so vastly different. She'd actually expected him to develop some sort of homicidal urge around her adopted brother. Maybe she shouldn't have been so surprised when they'd ended up together. The major surprise had been their relationship lasting. Not that she isn't happy for the both of them. She is. She may have harbored a small crush on Erik, but when she's honest with herself, she can admit that she and Erik wouldn't have worked. Dealing with Erik takes a certain obstinacy and patience - that she knows she doesn't have.

But it's okay. She has long since accepted that Charles has the tenacity of a small terrier and will only take so much shit from Erik. Which is good too, because Erik dishes out a lot of shit sometimes.

Not that her brother is any different. If you ask her, they deserve each other. She won't tell anyone this, but she feels a certain glee whenever Erik can outsmart Charles. She's rarely managed to do so, so seeing her lovely brother floundering is a bit of a treat.

She's an equal opportunist though - she takes no small delight in Charles trouncing Erik as well. Especially in the beginning where Erik often underestimated Charles' proficiency on the sparring mat among other places.

Raven looks out the window. She can see the two men in question. Her brother is gesturing wildly - an easy smile on his face. Erik's looking at him like he's gone insane, but it doesn't seem to stop Charles, who simply keeps gesturing.

What looks like any old conversation between them suddenly turns to something different. Raven's caught by surprise when she sees Erik shaking his head, grabbing Charles' hands as he gestures again and holding the hands together while he leans in and kisses Charles.

She can see, even from this distance, the look of mild surprise and then subsequent small grin. She turns her back on the window and smiles to herself. Yeah, she's glad they're all part of this project, but she' even happier that her brother finally seems to have found someone to be happy with.


End file.
